


Is Hannibal, in Love With Me?

by enbymurderhusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, But also, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oops, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Self-Harm, Shh that's a spoiler, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess, Will is Too Gay To Function, Will is kinda hella a jealous bitch, a shit ton of angst, dont worry, hannibal kills the homophobic dude, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymurderhusbands/pseuds/enbymurderhusbands
Summary: “I asked Bedelia if you loved me.” His voice was shaking, not believing he said that out loud. “I know Will."Reality finally crashes down on Will, a week after the waves did.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Kinda Prologue Part One

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to ignore the basic-ass title, I can't write titles for shit and honestly, it's the best I've got.
> 
> posted this on Wattpad at first because ao3. scared me. bUT HERE WE ARE I GUESS
> 
> updates every week (?) don’t get your hopes up, I’m a depressed high schooler in a pandemic

He doesn't really know how it all happened. At least the beginning. It's all; blurry. All he remembers is the cold water, then Hannibal pulling him out, Chiyoh, and somewhere in there Bedelia. Hannibal comes and goes every so often, to change his bandages and clean his wounds, but otherwise leaves him alone. Chiyoh has since taken her leave, always ready to come back and protect Hannibal whenever needed, as long as he isn't trapped in a cage. Will doesn't know how long it has been. All he knows is that Hannibal always brings him 3 meals a day, of which he barely eats. Will's broken and confused mind truly could not comprehend all that happened when he left Molly and went back to the FBI, and could not yet face Hannibal. Not yet, anyway. But he knew Hannibal was growing impatient and would soon confront his broken counterpart, needing to talk.

About a month ago:

"It's beautiful" was all Will said as they had a painful yet meaningful embrace, very close to the cliff and the bloodshed of Dolarhyde, aka the Great Red Dragon. They both had a few stab wounds, and Hannibal had a bullet in his side. Somewhat expected by Hannibal, Will pulls them off the cliff, half expecting for it to be their conjoined end, shocked by his becoming.

As they hit the water, Hannibal had only one thought, he could not let him and his friend die. After jolting awake from the initial shock, he had seen Will had hit a rock, not enough to kill, but enough to knock him out. Hannibal, filled with adrenaline, quickly pushed himself towards his mongoose, avoiding the rocks to the best of his ability, needing to get them to safety. He swiftly grabs Will, slightly waking up the other for mere seconds, "we're not dead?" He then passes out again, reality crushing him back to unconsciousness. He brings them to the small amount of shore left, holding tight to the other, as well as his own abdomen. 

Hannibal knew Chiyoh was up there somewhere, and his suspicion was confirmed as a rope fell down the cliff, with a girl looking over it. Hannibal smiles, proud the girl came back when she heard of the FBI's plans. He gets to the side of the cliff, taking the rope and tying Will to it, making sure he was safe. Chiyoh pulled him up slowly, and as he made it to the top she, somewhat roughly, put him on the ground before throwing the rope back down to Hannibal, eager to bring him to safety. Hannibal, still filled with adrenaline, quickly climbed up the rope, thanking Chiyoh before running to Will's side. He was checking the extent of his injuries when he heard a slight cough to his side. He turned to Chiyoh who had an impatient expression, gesturing to the car waiting. "You were expecting this?" Hannibal is smiling, extremely proud of the girl. "I knew it wasn't long until you were to be freed, I wasn't expecting him to be part of it," she said, gesturing to the limp body on the pavement.

"I'll get Will, you open the back door and start the car." Chiyoh nodded and immediately did as she was told as Hannibal carefully picked up his mongoose, moving some of his wet curls off of his face, placing him in the back of the car before sitting beside him, putting Will's head on his lap. "Bring us to Bedilia Du Maurier's first please Chiyoh." She raised her eyebrows as she started driving, looking at him in the mirror, "you already planning your next meal?" Hannibal smirks knowingly, "yes. I believe she has been simmered enough." They took backroads, avoiding populated areas as much as possible, knowing the FBI had probably found Dolarhyde by then.

Bedelia's house was about half an hour away, giving Hannibal time to take the bullet out of his side and put a bandage to stop the bleeding. Once arriving, Hannibal made a swift work of Bedelia, quickly knocking her out, picking out some nice clothes, bringing her limp body to the car, placing her in the passenger's seat, seat buckle holding her in place. They drove for 4 hours, Hannibal never questioning where Chiyoh was going. About 2 hours in, Hannibal heard a faint noise, immediately knowing from his stirring that Will was awake. He immediately tried to rise from Hannibal's lap but fell back down instantly with a hiss and a hand to his head. "Ah, holy shit my head hurts. H-Hannibal? What is happening? I- is that Bedelia? Wha-" He was cut off by his companion's Lithuanian voice "shh Will you need to rest. We're going somewhere safe and I will make sure you are safe no matter what. Now please, you need rest so go back to sleep. Do you understand Will?" He looked very doubtful, confused, and somewhat afraid, but his will to sleep was far too strong, and despite his fear, he let his head fall back into Hannibal's lap, lulling back to unconsciousness.


	2. Kinda Prologue Part Two Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh hi two chapters in a row because I mean I already have them written so why not
> 
> no trigger warnings? I think?

When they got to their first house, Hannibal immediately got to work, using the medical supplies Chiyoh brought there earlier to stitch the bullet wound in his abdomen, then went to clean up Will. He starts by stitching Will's cheek, wanting to stop any further flow of blood. When setting up the needle, Will opens his eyes, seeing a still bloody Hannibal in front of him in a new environment. "You saved us? You- Why- We were supposed to die!-" Hannibal calmly puts the needle down, looking up into Will's eyes, "You and I both know you don't fully mean that my dear Will." Will looks away, starting to try and move, stopping when Hannibal places his hand on his shoulder. "Have some water, please. Yes, it is drugged, you need sleep and I need to fix you up." Will's eyes go from the water glass in Hannibal's hands over to his eyes, contemplating whether to rebel. Nodding, he takes the cup, drinking it quickly, wincing at the taste. Hannibal takes the cup with his right hand, placing it on the nightstand while gently placing his other hand on Will's knee, watching the other battle with the meds and exhaustion, eventually losing.

Hannibal stitches Will's cheek, trying to leave the least amount of scarring possible. He brings the younger over to the bathroom, undressing him in the tub. He bathes the other, being as careful as possible. He frowns at the stab wound on his chest, noticing the scar from almost 4 years ago, as well as other smaller scars on the man's stomach, some seemingly deeper, but he doesn't have enough time to investigate, knowing he could wake up. When finished he brings the boy to one of the many rooms, gently placing him on the bed, putting fresh boxers on and pajamas, a plain t-shirt, and soft pants in the process. He stitches and bandages all the leftover wounds, dressing the younger man in warm pajamas before leaving to clean his own wounds.

Hannibal showers and, with the help of Chiyoh, stitches and bandages all of his own wounds, head snapping to the direction of Will's room whenever movement is heard. Bedelia was moved to another one of the rooms previously, and Hannibal moves in there to properly give her sedative, laying her comfortably on the bed. He goes to the living room to see Chiyoh waiting for him. Hannibal nods, knowing what the girl is about to communicate. She nods in response, "see you soon Hannibal. Be careful with your Nakama." Without waiting for a response, she takes her leave, off to find future shelter. Hannibal takes one last look into Will's room, leaving the door open, then going into the bedroom next door to finally sleep.

He woke up about 7 hours later, immediately showering, then started making breakfast. Halfway through, he heard and smelled panic coming from Will's room and rushed to him, calming him down. "It is 10:37 am. Your name is Will Graham, and you are safe." Will looked at him, still panicking a bit but he realized neither were bleeding anymore and he calmed significantly. "You haven't eaten in a while Will, please go sit at the table. Do you understand?" He was unsure. He should feel terrified and confused but he felt... safe? "O-okay." Hannibal helped him up, wincing at his own injury, walking him over to the table.

A few minutes after, Hannibal appeared at the table with a beautiful meal, as per usual. It was mostly liquid and soft, careful for Will’s cheek and his nicked organs. It was then when Will realized there were 3 plates on the table, not just the two for them. He looked puzzled at the third plate, then glancing up at his companion. "Don't you remember waking up in the car William?" Will shook his head, confused before it dawned on him, "Dr- Dr. Du Maurier is actually w-with us?" Will looked up to Hannibal, not fully understanding the situation yet in his tired mind. "Yes. I believe she is finally ready to be a meal," Hannibal exclaimed with a slight smirk and a wink. He then heard stirring in the third room, indicating to him that their guest was awake. He encouraged Will to start eating as he walked to Bedelia's room, seeing her trying to get up.

"Should have expected this. Will did say that meat was back on the menu." He smirked at this, proud of his cunning boy, "well, I'm guessing you'll feed me meals of myself until there's barely anything left of me. I think you should know Will asked me at our last session if you were in love with him." Hannibal's face stayed the same, indifferent with the same smirk. "And what exactly did you say, my dear Bedelia?" She looked up to him while slowly getting off the bed, "that you found nourishment at the sight of him. How you ache for him every day." Hannibal took in these words as she then continued, "I asked him if he ached for you as you ache for him." Hannibal quirked up his eyebrows, "His response?" She looked amused, "he didn't respond."

Hannibal brought Bedelia to the table, across from Will who was eating and told her to eat as she would need nourishment before losing limbs, clearly amused with himself. Will stayed silent, excusing himself when he was done to go to his room, remembering what Bedelia said to him during their last session, sincerely confused by his non-existent answer, and simply in denial. He quickly fell back asleep out of the pain and his confused mind.

By the end of the week, Bedelia was gone, having provided many delicious meals, eventually buried a few hours away, trying to keep their death real for as long as possible. Will was mostly silent the whole time, helping Hannibal prepare the meals, feeling extremely conflicted. He was the one to end her, angry for taking Hannibal away from him, for her being so cruel. He often woke up from nightmares from the day Hannibal killed his daughter, as well as the day they killed Dolarhyde, almost always waking up panicking. His companion would always be there quickly, there to ground him and assure him he was safe.

They moved a few days after killing Bedelia, all the way to northern Canada where there is a very small population, living with different names. This is where Will completely isolated himself, only allowing Hannibal to care for his healing wounds and give him food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah also Will barely remembers what he says before he officially wakes up
> 
> the Grammarly tone indicator for this chapter is "anxious"  
> it is. not wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, this chapter was like 600 words. So. I extended it. I would complain but I actually enjoyed writing more so. Anyway, 1608 words, take it or leave it.
> 
> Trigger Warning: self harm, Will goes nonverbal (I don’t know if that needs a tw but still) 
> 
> Also, didn't proofread, proofreading is for the weak, we die like men (I'm not even a man I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm sleep deprived and I miss my girlfriend, leave me alone)

It had been a month of the same thing. Will hides in his room, almost never leaving, and Hannibal takes care of Will, as much as he allows him to. The elder has somehow not yet noticed the newer self-inflicted scars on Will, littering both arms, with new ones appearing almost every day.

Will’s head was filled with uncomfortable things, "he’s just gonna eat me. I’m just his toy, he doesn’t love me. He just likes to manipulate me, he doesn’t care. I’m a failure. Poor Molly, I’m a horrible person. Do I actually love Hannibal or is this just his manipulation? Am I the new Alana to him?"

He continued to make marks on his arm wherever there was room. He’s simply so confused and broken and he believes there’s no way Hannibal would even care. He knows Hannibal would find out soon but he really can’t bring himself to care at the moment. 

Hannibal had just come home from the grocery store, immediately knowing something was wrong. He can smell blood coming from Will’s room, and fearing the worst, he quietly and quickly moves to his room, grabbing a knife on his way. He slowly opens the door only seeing Will repeatedly whispering to himself, “stupid, worthless, burden, stupid, stupid, stupid.” He’s holding a scalpel to his arm which is covered in cuts. Hannibal places the knife down on the nearest surface. 

“William? What is going on?” 

Will jumps, immediately trying to hide the scalpel and bring the sleeves of his jumper down, “n-nothing, I didn’t hear you come back I-” Hannibal walks swiftly over to him, sitting in front of him on the bed. He puts his hands out, waiting for Will to do the same, “I smelt blood and felt something was very off, I was afraid someone was attacking you. What is happening?” 

Will slowly and hesitantly puts his hands on Hannibal’s who very carefully rolls his sleeves up, seeing the damage. “I-I’m so sorry please don’t hurt me or hate me, I didn’t mean to-” His face is full of terror and is looking anywhere other than Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal gets up without a word, taking the scalpel and going to get bandages and a small wet towel. Will winces as Hannibal gets up, expecting the worst. 

He comes back to Will’s room to see him curled in a ball, shaking. There’s a pang in Hannibal’s chest, feeling horrible to be the cause of so much distress. “I am not going to hurt you. Despite your unfortunate and unhealthy way of expressing your distress, I am going to make sure you are okay no matter what, okay? Do you understand Will?” Will looks into his eyes looking for any sign of a lie, then uncurls, stretching his arms out to the cannibal. “I have you. Stay with me, Will.” Will frowns slightly, “where else would I go?” Hannibal gives a small smile, remembering the intimate moment after Randall Tier. “You have everywhere to go.” 

Hannibal makes quick work of Will’s arms, being as slow and careful as he can be, making sure his companion is okay and he doesn’t hurt him. “I do not expect you to tell me now but please eventually tell me what is happening in your head soon.” Will nods, understanding. “I asked Bedelia if you loved me.” His voice was shaking, not believing he said that out loud. “I know Will. Let me go make some food for you, you need it after all the blood loss.” Hannibal leaves Will, as he sits there shocked at the response.

Not long after, Hannibal comes in with a bowl, suspiciously smelling of chicken soup. He sits on Will's bed, making sure he eats all of it, watching the other with a look of pure protection. He eats suspiciously fast, revealing to Hannibal that Will truly hasn't been eating well. He hands the bowl back with a very small and quiet thank you, curling into a ball as Hannibal goes to clean the dish.

"What do you mean 'you know? I'm confused." Will says as soon as Hannibal walks back in, again sitting on the bed. "Bedelia told me the first day she woke up, believing I should know before her inevitable death. Do you know your answer yet?" 

Will looks up at him, simply baffled. "D-does that mean she was right? Y-you, love me? H-how, no, why would you? How could you? How do I know you're not just manipulating me?" He silences when Hannibal carefully places a hand on his shoulder, causing Will to look up at him, finally making eye contact for the first time in a month. "I did leave you my heart did I not? I do love you, and one can not control with respect as to whom they fall in love with. I think you knew even before you asked Bedelia. Is this part of why you have been self-harming my dear Will?" 

Will looks away again, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I just couldn't fully believe it. I still don't. I'm not good enough, my brain is broken and so am I. I used it against you, never stopping to think how I felt." Hannibal lifts Will's chin up, you should get some rest. How am I to be sure you won't do anything harmful to yourself again?" 

Hannibal was looking at will with intent and care, very concerned for the other. "Y-you can't really be. You could leave my door open if that helps." Hannibal sighs, placing a hand on Will's cheek. "Alright. Please rest, you need it." He carefully moves his thumb over Will's mostly healed cheek before leaving, taking his knife, leaving the door open.

Will lays back, curling into a ball once he’s alone. He holds his arms in front of his face, studying the bandages.

He didn’t anticipate for Hannibal to admit it so easily. Definitely didn’t expect him to say the words so easily. He didn’t understand why. He was just Will. Nothing special.

He tries to hum to himself, to help with falling asleep. No noise comes, and he realizes he’s nonverbal. He squeezes his eyes closed, feeling tears falling, onto the pillow below him.

Will closes his eyes, focusing on breathing. He’s too exhausted to have a meltdown or panic attack, he needs to just sleep. He falls asleep after 5 minutes of simply breathing, pushing his thoughts into a “for later” bin in his head.

Hannibal spends the next 3 hours sketching, thoughts usually leading to the other, worried for his mental state. He begins on dinner, a simple Italian dish to not overwhelm his companion. A comfort food in a way.

He plates the dish, simple ravioli, bread, and a salad. He moves to Will’s room, the door still open, Will’s sleeping form shaking.

He sits in front of the curled-up man, threading his fingers into the curls. He shushes him, “mylimasis, wake up, you’re okay.” Will’s eyes slowly open before he remembers his dream, tears quickly falling once again.

He realizes Hannibal’s presence, happy for the hand in his hair grounding him. He opens his mouth to thank him, once again no sound coming out. He huffs, sticking his face into his pillow, annoyed and still mentally exhausted.

Hannibal hesitates a moment, unsure of the other’s lack of voice. Realizing the other must be nonverbal, he nods and smiles sympathetically, “it’s alright, you do not need to talk. I’m guessing you are nonverbal?”

Will moves his head back to look at the doctor, nodding, feeling guilty. “That’s quite alright, can you move? I made dinner.” He answers by moving his legs off the side of the bed, hesitantly standing. 

He walks to the dining room, Hannibal following close behind. The younger gives a small quiet hum as he sees the simple dish, realizing the kind gesture of comfort food. 

They sit in strangely comforting silence, Hannibal not even explaining the dish, respecting the quiet. Will does his best to finish, head cloudy and confused. He eats most of the dish, staring at the plate when he can’t eat anymore.

“Are you done?” Hannibal finished his own, noticing the other staring at his plate. Will nods, “Yes. Thank you and I’m,” he sighs, closing his eyes for a few moments to breathe. “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal isn’t sure if Will means for self harming or not eating all his dinner but he nods anyway, standing up. “It’s okay Will, you’re okay.” He takes their dishes and turns to put them in the dishwasher stopping when he hears the other speak up, “wait I, uh, question.”

He brings his attention back to Will, making eye contact for a moment. “You barely hesitated to say it. You don’t even know if I reciprocate the feeling. You’re always in control, it seems unlike you to just say it.”

Hannibal nods, understanding, “I think you needed to hear it. You needed more than the simple confirmation. I do not expect you to reciprocate. I never did, even all those years ago when my feelings for you became aware to me. I am here for you, and maybe the words will help you believe that.”

Will doesn’t look to meet the other’s gaze, he simply nods with a hum. “You should go to bed. I am sure you’re exhausted. Please keep your door open, and do not hesitate to come to me if you need anything.”

Will stands, “goodnight. I’m sorry.” He doesn’t let Hannibal respond, quickly moving back to his own room.

Sleep comes abnormally quickly, comforted by Hannibal’s calming presence from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. had to look up fancy ravioli dishes, right? so, I search "fancy as fuck ravioli dishes" and I somehow ended up on a lil site called "Fancy Pasta Bitch" and it is. Priceless. The "Me" page just has "My name is Kara. I bought a pasta machine. Now I make pasta." It's so passive-aggressive and I am in love with it.  
> y'all gotta go look at it-
> 
> I'm not gonna apologize for taking so long to update (even though I want to), I am a high schooler in a pandemic. so. *stressed* Also, I think the next chapter has murder husband fluff but honestly I don’t remember.
> 
> just realized I extended this chapter by a little more than 1,000 words. damn. Don't ask why it was initially so short, this is my first fanfic, leave me alone <3


End file.
